


Never Again

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [77]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Hospitals, John Winchester negative, Past Injury, Pre series, Stanford Era, current injury, this could totally be read as romantic if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets injured and Brady drags him to the hospital. When his leg x-ray reveals four badly healed prior breaks, Brady reaches some conclusions about Sam's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I'm moving from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: Injury, past and present. Hospitals. John Winchester negative (Brady believes he is the direct cause of the injuries; in reality, of course, it would be hunting, but in my opinion either way that's abuse).

“I’m fine, Brady,” Sam complains.

Brady rolls his eyes, making sure he’s supporting his idiot best friend as he drags him into the room the nurse directed them back to. “Sure you are. Idiot.”

“Really,” Sam promises. “It’s not that bad. Bet it’s not even really broken.”

Sam’s face had turned milk white and his leg had completely given out when the bike had rammed into him on their walk to class that morning. If the leg isn’t broken, Brady’ll eat his shoe.

The doctor comes back forty minutes later, just when Brady is getting aggravated with how much they’re making Sam wait to receive care. He’s holding X-Rays. “Mr. Winchester,” he says, smiling. “Would you like to speak alone?”

“Hm?” Sam asks. Then he realizes. “Nah. It’s fine. Brady’s fine.”

“Okay, then. Well. I’m pleased to tell you you didn’t break your leg.”

“Told you,” Sam shoots at him.

“However, we are slightly concerned about some of your old breaks.”

“Old breaks?” Brady asks.

Sam shrugs. “I was kinda…a rough and tumble kid,” he tries.

The doctor looks unimpressed. “They are numerous.”

“I didn’t break my leg that often.”

“There are at least four that I can see on your right tibia alone, Mr. Winchester.”

Brady inhales sharply. Four. Jesus.

He’s broken his own leg once, in a skiing accident, and his shoulder playing lacrosse when he was fifteen. Both had been devastating at the time. Four leg breaks, and god knows what else…

“It’s nothing,” Sam says.

“It’s not nothing. It’s very clear that most of these breaks received little attention and didn’t heal properly.”

Sam does go pale at that. “You’re not going to re-break it, are you?”

The doctor hesitates a second. “I don’t believe it’s reached that point. But you need to be careful. And make sure you receive proper medical care in the future.”

When they finally get to leave, Brady’s seething, and Sam’s quiet. “Are you…mad at me?” He asks.

Brady double-takes. “What? No. Not at you.” Sam relaxes, and Brady curses himself out for not noticing sooner. “I’m just…Sam. Jesus. Four breaks that they found on one x-ray. What would they find if they x-rayed your whole body?”

Sam shrugs. “Told you, I was kinda rough and tumble.”

“So was I,” Brady says. “Your…you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Sam says, and really, the only reason that Brady drops it is because he knows Sam no longer has any contact with his family.

If he ever does, though, if his Father shows up, if John Winchester ever comes knocking, Brady is going to punch him in the face, no two ways about it.


End file.
